


新婚夜

by xiaoxueyang



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 09:05:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18427400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoxueyang/pseuds/xiaoxueyang





	新婚夜

他探身吻上赫宰的唇，当赫宰紧紧搂着自己的时候，他觉得自己的灵魂都是充盈的。小别加新婚，两个人都十分渴望着对方。李赫宰手轻轻揉着东海的头发，慢慢绕过耳后抚上面庞，继而拂过脖颈、锁骨，在胸前做了短暂停留之后来到了东海的腰间。大手紧紧钳住东海的腰肢，恨不得将他拆骨入腹，融入自己的血肉里。东海身上凡是赫宰手所到之处都像着火一般，这个在深渊边拉了他一把的人最终牵着他的手走向光明。  
“赫···”赫宰的双手揉着自己的臀尖，让自己随着他手上的动作扭动着腰肢。赫宰听到爱人的呼唤转身压向东海来了个法式热吻，等一吻结束后他起身脱去身上的累赘。东海迷恋的看着他——宽肩窄腰，胸肌腹肌人鱼线，再往下······还有紧致的腿部肌肉展现的线条都向东海展现着致命的吸引力。

“喜欢看吗？”  
东海点点头，“我怎么觉得你身材好像更好了？”  
赫宰勾了勾东海的下巴，“为了我们的新婚之夜特意练的。”说完他挑了挑眉，“还满意吗？”  
东海自然是喜欢，但是他不想助长李赫宰的气焰，“也就那么回事吧，身材好有什么用，你得有真材实料，这么久不做，手艺都生疏了吧。”  
李赫宰笑着吐了口气，“你行啊，我这就让你试试，我退没退步。”

据东海亲身体验，李赫宰这家伙还真没退步，不仅没退步，因为健了身，他肌肉的控制力更好了，什么时候用什么角度、力度多少都控制的很好，让东海爽的直求饶。

床上，东海攀附着李赫宰，仰头忍不住呻吟出声。其实东海做爱时不爱发出声音，感觉疼的时候就一口咬上李赫宰的身体，舒服的时候也是闷哼或者叫一叫李赫宰的名字，可东海的声音性感好听，尤其是做爱时带着隐忍撒娇的尾音让李赫宰心痒难忍，所以他总是想办法勾引东海发出诱惑的声音。  
他温柔的引诱着东海坠入情欲的深渊，“东海，我想多听听你的声音，嗯？”  
别看李赫宰表面上轻声细语的和东海商量，可下面一点也不温柔。东海被狠狠贯穿着不敢张嘴说话，他只能咬着嘴唇摇了摇头，热浪一波接着一波的袭来本就让他神智有些不清楚了，现在李赫宰更是故意往他敏感的地方撞，逼着他展现出热情的一面。

“唔~赫宰，别···”东海话说到一半就闭上了嘴，他被情欲和理智来回拉扯的近乎疯狂。  
李赫宰轻吻着东海的脸颊，手抚摸着他的后背，连下面挺动的节奏 也放慢了。“宝贝儿，你不需要忍着，你在我面前什么都可以。”

东海睁开眼睛看着面前的男人，他就是这样，总是有办法减缓他的不安，总是有办法让自己全然敞开心扉。在李赫宰面前，自己不需要隐藏，不管怎样自己都是他爱的东海。  
东海抬眼看着赫宰，后穴紧紧的夹了一下在自己体内的灼热。听到吸气声后东海放松的笑了出来，“赫宰，我想要你，干我吧”  
“你真他妈的太诱人了！”如今的东海就是朵任他采撷的花，谁能无动于衷？

房间里，撞击的声音和男人的呻吟、喘息、低吼合出一曲魅人的奏章，爱人在一起痴缠，仿佛天地之间只有彼此。


End file.
